


The Girl In The Fireplace and The Woman With Fire In Her Hair

by DeathShipper



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Donna as The Doctor, Episode: s02e04 The Girl in the Fireplace, F/F, Role Reversal, Role Swap, maybe part of a series????, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathShipper/pseuds/DeathShipper
Summary: Basically a role swap au with Donna as the Tenth Doctor, getting kissed by Reinette.
Relationships: Donna Noble | The DoctorDonna/Reinette Poisson | Madame de Pompadour
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Girl In The Fireplace and The Woman With Fire In Her Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_of_the_Spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_the_Spirit/gifts).



> the title is kinda bad, but let's just roll with it shall we? 
> 
> contains some of the original dialogue.

When the Doctor decided to take Rose and Mickey for a spin in the Tardis, she didn't imagine this would happen. 

What an intriguing vessel they had landed in, it was certainly rare to find an eighteenth-century fireplace in a fifty-first-century spaceship. And one that went back in time? Pfft, no way! And yet there it was, the Doctor had even gone back with it. She even met the little girl she had spoken with, Reinette. 

She went to her room again, to check on her, but it was substantially different from the last time.

"Reinette? It's me, I just wanted to see how you were." The Doctor called.

She wandered around for a bit, only to be surprised by a young woman standing nearby.

"Oh, hello, I'm looking for Reinette, this is her room right?" She asked.

Before the young lady could answer, another woman shouted from outside the room. "Reinette! We're ready to go." 

"Go to the carriage, Mother. I will join you there." Reinette, as it would seem, answered. She smirked at the Doctor. "It is customary, I think, to have an imaginary friend only during one's childhood. You are to be congratulated on your persistence Mademoiselle." 

The Doctor looked at her in awe. "My, how have you grown Reinette." Gotten more beautiful too. 

"And you have not aged a day, not a single grey hair among these lovely fiery tresses. Terribly impolite of you." 

"Ah, sorry about that. Listen, I should be going, it won't do for your mother to find a strange woman in your bedroom." 

Reinette smiled. "Strange? How could you be a stranger to me? I've known you since I was seven years old."

The Doctor conceded. "Yes, I suppose you have."

Reinette placed a hand in the Doctor's cheek. "You seem to be flesh and blood, at any rate, but this is absurd. Reason tells me you cannot be real." 

The Doctor smiled charmingly in response. "Sometimes you needn't listen to reason."

A servant called from outside. "Mademoiselle! Your mother grows impatient." 

Reinette briefly turned her head and shouted. "A moment please!" She met the Doctor's eyes again. "So many questions, so little time."

And then she was kissing the Doctor, backing her up against the fireplace wall. She got out of her shock somewhat and started kissing back. The Doctor moved her arms to hold Reinette's waist but she pulled back and ran away, only pausing to grab a hairbrush. The Doctor could only stand and marvel at their kiss. 

A man, the Doctor presumed it was the servant from earlier, entered the room. "Mademoiselle Poisson!" Seeing not Reinette but the Doctor he stared at her.

"Poisson? Reinette Poisson? No! No, no, no, no, no way. Reinette Poisson? Later Madame Etoiles? Later still mistress of Louis the Fifteenth, uncrowned Queen of France? Actress, artist, musician, dancer, courtesan, fantastic gardener!"

The servant snapped at her. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the Doctor and I just snogged Madame de Pompadour!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @deathly-shipper , if anyone wants to chat.


End file.
